leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emile674/Rework for Sion - The Undead Warlord
This is a rework for Sion, the Undead Warlord (originally Sion, the Undead Champion), a champion in League of Legends. All abilities' icons are extracted from Dota 2 and modified! Base Statistics On the matter of a rework, I think some of Sion's champion statistics are terrible for his role, which inspired me to improve or decrease them in relation to the following reworking of his abilities. Each individual alteration will be explained in details. Sion is a fighter, meaning he has to stand in the fire line of the enemy carries during a teamfight. He relies on his melee range to inflict damage. In the current version of Sion, his base health is ridiculously low (403) while his scaling health is very high (+104). Sion has a difficult time in the early levels in the top lane against most champions, however with the rework he will pose a bigger treat in many matchups. As a statement of this early game treat, I chose to increase Sion's base health just bellow the average base health of all combined fighters (431.4). I don't believe Sion should be an early game champion, but this should help him go pass these first levels and allows him a better presence in laning phase. Because of this incrementation in Sion's base health, I decreased the scaling health of the champion, so it rises a little bit under what he gained as base health. This puts him at a level that is similar to Trundle's health and scaling health. I chose to make Sion manaless. Why? Because it suits the lore and the gameplay of the champion. Sion always had tremendous mana issues, I don't want this. I believe his mana issues were the core of the champion's problem. Instead, I chose to gave Sion health costs on his abilities (as Dr. Mundo, Zac, etc.) as a restriction. Sion already has high health regen, which makes viable the path I am taking. I tweaked Sion's attack speed up, turning him into a more viable late game treat just with base statistics. This tweak is minor and I'm just addressing it here so people notice it. Abilities % of their total health}} as magic damage every second over 2 seconds. Staying in the Decay area of effect will refresh the duration. Sion is healed for half of the damage dealt by Decay every second. }} Sion slams the ground and provokes a quake at a targeted area of effect after a brief delay (0.25 second). Enemy units in the area are dealt physical damage, are snared for a brief amount of time and Sion corrupts the ground of the area for 5 seconds. Enemy units on the corrupted ground are slowed and the duration of Decay on these grounds is increased by 2''' seconds. |leveling = second % |cost= |cooldown= |range=650 |costtype=health }} Sion takes less damage from enemy champion's non-periodic magic and physical damage sources. While this ability is not activated, the reduced damage is stored to empower Sion's Meat Shield. Sion creates a protective armor made of flesh around himself for 10 seconds. The shield is empowered by '''the totality of the total absorbed damage (max: 500). Additionally, while the shield persists, healing effects on Sion are greatly increased. |leveling = |cost= |cooldown= |costtype=health }} |description = Sion gains passive lifesteal. Sion's next three basic attack will cost him health and deal additional true damage based on the amount of health he has lost. |leveling = % % of Sion's current health}} % of Sion's missing health)}} |cost= |cooldown= |costtype=health }} Sion rise a set amount of undeads from the ground to grab nearby enemy units and attack them every half-second over 7 seconds. The living deads deal physical damage and slow their target's movement speed for 2.5 seconds. The undeads prioritize enemy champions and up to 2 of them can attack one enemy unit. Additionally, the risen monsters heal Sion with each attack. If Sion dies while this ability is activated, the undeads will remain until the ability's duration ends. |leveling = % |cost= |cooldown= |costtype=health |range=800 }} Tips and tricks Try to kill a caster creep when your opponent is behind his caster creeps. This will force your opponent to avoid the area of effect unless he wants to take damage. With proper execution you can prevent melee champions from slaying your melee creeps. With a few points in 'Shockwave', you may be able to kill caster minions instantly, locking your opponent in the 'Decay' area for a longer period. 'Meat Shield' will prevent Sion from taking damage when attacking with his 'Slaughter', but the enemy will still be bleeding to death. Category:Custom champions